Things between Lola and Bill
by This Girl is Slytherin
Summary: Things between Lola and Bill had never quite been simple. A one shot involving two characters from my main story.


**Hey there this is my first smut. It is based around Lola and Bill two characters from my main story Harry Potter and the Locket of Lies. I have never written one but read a few. This is taking place when in my main story everyone is up stairs getting ready to go paint balling. I suggest you read the main story and find this chapter but it still makes sense otherwise so. They are cousins which I know some people don't like but it's just what I decided. I felt there needed to be chemistry somewhere. They are both around twenty so yeah. Here you are.**

**Disclaimer: don't own the Character of Bill Weasley.**

* * *

Her blonde hair fell down her bare back. The messy, platinum strands tangled together. Her face was clear of her makeup, making her bright eye's shine, and her peachy lips look voluptuous. She removed the Teal towel from around her waist, all of her body own show. Her slim stomach with just the right curves. Her skin not tanned and not pale. The perfect shade in between that complemented her dark red eyes. She is and always will be, the prettiest out of her siblings. Her brothers too scrawny, her sisters still young. There was something in her that made her desirable.

Lola took one of her long, slender fingers and traced a scar that ran across her thigh. A memory of the last time she had seen Bill. Been with Bill.

Things between Lola and Bill, had always been complicated. From the first time he had seen her topless, swimming in the water of the perfectly clear ocean, not far from there house. The moment he'd caught her boyfriend, as she lay entwined and helpless under the man's body. Her back had been arched and the dimples at the bottom of her spine prominent. Perfect.

Lola to Bill was a gift. To be his and no one else's. He knew deep down, in the part of his heart and mind he shut out, that she was forbidden. She was his family, in his blood. The fact he knew he couldn't have her only made him want to be the man on top of her. There bodies intwined. There hearts connected.

So to walk in on her at this moment standing in the bathroom, of his child hood home. Released of her clothes and sobbing. He knew this gift was his.

She never noticed him at first, she just stood running her hand's along the scar on her thigh, the one the man she thought she loved had caused. She remembered there first and only time together. The feeling of his hands stroking her most tender place. The kisses he left in a line up her thigh. The feeling of his slow, panting and hot breath on her clit. She grimaced at the memory of pulling away. The guilt that had spread through her as she realized what she had been doing. That however perfect the moment was she couldn't he was forbidden. She ran her hand again along the scar. Shivering at the feeling seeping through her, the slight pleasure.

Bill was watching it all. Her every movement. Her breathing, her concentration, her shudder, her lips. Her hand as it snaked it's way higher up her thigh, whilst all the time tears fell onto the floor. He wanted to move to go and comfort her. To be the one she was thinking about, to be the one making her shiver. He couldn't. However much he wanted to. He respected her too much. He remembered how much he had hurt her before. He closed his eyes and held his breath. He wanted the moment imprinted in his mind.

Lola was now looking over at Bill. Watching how his eyes were closed, watching him breathe, watching him think. She wondered how long he'd been standing there watching her, watching her cry. Her body took over her mind and she crept forward, her hand reaching towards his chest. She placed her hand over his heart, and rested her head on him. Just listening to his breaths.

Bill never opened his eyes. He just closed them further. He wanted her to stop. To have her pressed against him whilst she was in nothing was too much. He was afraid, afraid of hurting her. He never moved just stayed there letting her hands wonder to his hair. She entwined the long matted ginger strands around her fingers. She moved so her chin was resting on his shoulder. She breathed into his ear. Bill shivered for a moment, letting his fear drop. Lola took her tongue and licked from his ear to his jaw. She pressed her lips against his neck. Sucking and biting gently, rhythmically. He groaned. His body forcing him to feel the pleasure he knew he should ignore.

He gave into his needs and grabbed her waist and she pulled his hair. She pushed her hips towards his burning manhood, towards the pleasure she needed to stop her tears. He pushed into her, with lust and excitement, and finally he opened his eyes. They stared into each other, into there souls. All the time grinding against each other, their loins burning until they couldn't wait and Bill through of his clothes. He grabbed her more forcefully, stealing a squeal from her as with all his strength he pressed her against the wall. He looked at her with a mixture of fear and masculinity before taking his tip and pressing it against her wetness. They both breathed out and in as she bucked her hips onto his penis. They both growled and the pace grew. They were lost with out each other before. But now they were here, now she was intwined in him, as they moved together thrusting and pulling. The love between them so strong and this feeling so powerful. That's the moment they knew, with out each other, however forbidden the other was. Without each other they were empty and there hearts were broken.

No one noticed them come down together, glowing and there hands tightly pressed together. No one noticed the power between them, something greater than magic. No one noticed the look they shared that made them feel broken when it was torn apart. No one noticed and never should know about things between Lola and Bill.

* * *

**Review please as it's my first?**


End file.
